Hanna and Hanna
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Hi, little Hanna." says Hanna in a sweet friendly tone as she walk up to her younger self. "Who are you?" says Little Hanna confused. "I'm you. This is what you'll look like when you're 24." says Hanna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Hanna and Hanna**

 **24 year old Hanna Marin is on a beach in Spain. For some unknown reason there's only one other person there, even though it's a very nice summer day.**

"Awww! Such a sweet day." says Hanna with a nice smile.

She sit on her white blanket.

Hanna wear a green leather bikini.

"What's that...?" says Hanna confused when she sees a weird red light out in the water.

There's a large flash of red light over the entire beach and Hanna is sent back in time to when she was 7.

Hanna are suddenly in the park in Rosewood and she sees her 7 year old self, who is playing with a pink plush bunny.

"Hi, little Hanna." says Hanna in a sweet friendly tone as she walk up to her younger self.

"Who are you?" says Little Hanna confused.

"I'm you. This is what you'll look like when you're 24." says Hanna.

"Me will be so cool...?" says Little Hanna with a cutie smile.

"Yeah, if you do things the way you do, someday you will be me." says Hanna.

"Yay!" says Little Hanna, being very happy and excited.

"I almost forgot how adorable I was." says Hanna, looking at Little Hanna.

"You think me is adorable?" says Little Hanna.

"Of course, girl." says Hanna as she gently rub Little Hanna's hair.

"Awww! Thanks." says Little Hanna in her soft childish tone.

"No problem, sweetie. You are very cute and totally awesome. Remember that and don't be afraid of Ali, she's not as dangerous as she seem to be." says Hanna.

"Yay!" says Little Hanna.

"You'll even get a very cool boyfriend who love you. His name is...no, shouldn't tell you that. Anyways, he is absolutely awesome and he'll protect you from danger and evil." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Little Hanna with a very cute smile.

"Things might seem crappy now, but remember, someday you'll be all this." says Hanna, doing a sexy gesture over her boobs and her pussy.

Hanna kiss Little Hanna on the forehead.

"What's the name of your bunny?" ask Hanna, despite knowing very well what it is.

"Mini Hanna!" says a happy Little Hanna, jumping in cutie joy.

"That's so cute." says Hanna.

"Thanks. Mom's told me to say thanks to nice people." says Little Hanna.

"Hanna?" says Little Aria's voice.

"Don't tell anyone that you've met me." says Hanna.

"I promise, sweet lady." says Little Hanna, still not sure if Hanna and herself are the same person.

Hanna is sent back to her own time and the beach in Spain.

"Little Hanna-Boo was way more cute than I remember." says a happy Hanna.

At the same time, Little Hanna and Little Aria play with plushies.

Little Hanna has her pink bunny and Little Aria has a green plush bear.

"Who ya talked to?" says Little Aria.

"Sweet lady." says Little Hanna.

"And her name was?" says Aria.

"Me don't know. She not tell me." says Little Hanna, who remember that Hanna told her to not reveal anything.

"Okay. She looked nice." says Aria.

Hanna sit down on her white blanket and look out across the big beach.

The only other person there, who turns out to be a sexy man, walk up to Hanna and says "Hello, sexy girl. Wanna fuck?"

"Sounds sweet, but I already have a boyfriend." says Hanna. "And I love him, so no."

"Too bad, baby. I have big dick." says the man as he unzip his jeans shorts to reveal a stiff thick 13 inch long dick.

Hanna look away so she will not be tempted.

The man walk away from Hanna.

Hanna grab her water bottle and takes a big sip.

Sudden she is sent back in time again to when she was 12.

She appear outside her old bedroom.

In the room, 12 year old Hanna is eating a cookie and playing the classic My Little Pony video game.

"Hi, Hanna-Boo." says Hanna as she enter the room.

"Oh...it's you." says Young Hanna, who remember Hanna from when they met when she was 7.

"Yes, it's me again. I know you're chubby now and that Ali makes fun of you for that, but hang in there. In the future she will turn nice and become your buddy." says Hanna.

"Really?" says Young Hanna.

"Yes and as you can see you will become a very hot chick." says Hanna.

"Are you and me really the same girl...?" says Hanna.

"We are. I can prove it. Your parents are Tom and Ashley. You love cake, cookies, plushies, My Little Pony, shopping and pink stuff. You're a bit afraid of Alison and your best friends are Aria and Emily." says Hanna.

"OMG, you are me!" says a happy Young Hanna as she give Hanna a hug.

"Awww! Sweet Hanna-Boo, everything will be okay. Someday you'll be what I am." says Hanna.

"Yay!" says Young Hanna in joy.

"So, so, it will all be good. Yes, you are going to face a huge deal of pain and sadness, but it will all be super nice in the end, trust me." says Hanna.

"Thanks soooo much, older Hanna!" says Young Hanna.

"Anything for the sweet Hanna-Boo." says Hanna.

"You're awesome." says Young Hanna.

"So are you, girl." says Hanna.

"Cool." says Young Hanna.

Hanna is sent back to the beach.

"Awwww!" says Hanna.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
